Everything Is Not What It Seems
by WavyPrincess01
Summary: What if Trina's fall wasn't an accident?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _The trunk of the Jeep quickly opens up. The trunk beholds a young woman. "PLEASEEEEEE HELP ME, SOMEBODY PL-"! She is quickly cut off by a hard punch in the mouth. "Shut the fuck up" anonymous says. Dragged out the trunk in the cold pouring rain she is thrown to the ground and dragged. "PLEASEEEEE WHY ME" the woman continues to scream. "Put the duct tape back over her mouth" anonymous says. Anonymous #2 quickly obeys and continues dragging her down the road to the clearing. The woman continues to scream through the duct tape. Anonymous whacks her in the head "Oh shut the fuck up will you, nobody can hear you"! Once they reach the clearing anonymous lets her go and kicks her. "Take the duct tape off" anonymous says. "WHERE AM I AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME" the woman screams . "The question is not where am I or why are you doing this but did I do something to you for me to be here" anonymous says. "Let's just say you need to pay the consequences to your actions" anonymous #3 says. "I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING WRONG A DAY OF MY LIFE" the woman cries out. Anonymous #2 whacks her in the head again "Oh you little lying bitch, your not perfect everyone has done something wrong in their life"! "You know you sound a little feminine…. you have mommy and daddy problems at home or something…. is that why your crazy ass kidnapped me and took me here" the woman teases. Anonymous goes into a rage and pounces on the woman"YOU WHORE"! She repeatedly punches her over and over. '"Oh well I guess I hit a nerve" the woman smirks. Anonymous takes out the gun and points it at her head . "IM SORRY PLEASE PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN IT DON'T KILL ME I COULD GET YOU HELP" the woman cries out. Anonymous gets closer to her face. "Wh-wh-who ar-ar-e you? The woman breathes out. Anonymous slowly takes their mask off "Your worst nightmare" then pulls the trigger._


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! It's been so long since I have been on but now I am back and im going to try to finish all the stories I haven't completed

Chapter 1

"Aw Mandy, you know I can't understand you , not with your speech impediment" Robbie says.

''Ahhh, you're you're hungry! You're frightened! You're sticky?! You're Canadian! You like my pants."

"Ohhh I don't understand! You want me to come closer? Whoa Mandy! Wait".

"What is wha- Oh Ohhhhhhh I can "hear" your thoughts! Mandy what do you mean you're not the same as me"

"Ya like it? You're not of this earth?! What does that mean?! You're ?! You're from another planet?! I don't believe you! Oh, c'mon! If you're an alien, why would you pretend to be my sister, here in this simple ranch house?! Okay."

"Okay, then prove it!"

Tori looked around anxiously at the audience then the director. It was her first play after all.

"Oh my God! Mandy! You are an alien! Oh my gosh!"

"AAHHHHHH" Trina cries out. The rope that was holding Trina up snapped and now she is hanging upside down.

"Get her down! Stop the play! Hurry!" Tori yells.

She slams into another wall.

"HURRY!"

Trina is finally cut down but before anybody can come over to her the wall collapses.

All you can hear is Trina's screams, the cries for help, and the laughter of some.

The paramedics finally arrive and carefully collect Trina.

"Tori are you riding to the hospital with us"? Tori's mother Holly asks.

"I'll meet you there" she says as she wipes stray tears.

"It'll be alright Tor, Trina will be just fine" her Dad tries to comfort.

Tori ignores him and turns to her mother "You guys go, I'll meet you there"

"Okay" and they quickly exit.

The gang just stands there in silence, not an awkward one but a sad mourning one.

"It'll be okay Tor, it was just a freak accident Trina will be just fine" Andre says.

The gang quietly exits the school and drive to the hospital.

*At the hospital*

Tori slowly walks up to the receptionist desk. "Ummm we're here for Katrina Vega" she says.

"Are you family of Ms. Vega" the receptionist asks. "Well im her sister and these are our friends" Tori replies.

The receptionist looks at them hesitantly. "Room 306 2nd floor". The gang reaches Trina's room and are shocked at what they find.

Trina is lay on her bed looking frail with cuts all over her face and bandages around her head. "OHH Trina" Tori cries. "Why you"! "W-what did the doctor say"? Tori asks. Holly sighs and looks over at her husband then back to Tori. "Well Trina has severe injury to her head from impact to the wall which led to a concussion and she also has a broken leg" Holly says. "That's it"? "No , the doctor says she has fell into a coma from the head trauma". "Well , do they know when she'll wake up"? she asks shakily. Tori's dad shakes his head "The doctors can't actually predict when she will wake up, but it will take a long time because how hard she hit her head." He answers. Tori breaks down on the floor crying. Tori and Trina were very close. " No, Trina you can't do this to me" she exclaims. "The good news is that Trina can hear everything we say" Her dad says. Tori nods her head but still continues to cry. "Lets give Tori some alone time with her so she can calm down" Holly says. They all exit one by one. Tori makes sure they all left then quickly goes back to Trina. "Im truly sorry Trina, but its better this then death right" Tori chuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

FYI IN THIS STORY JADE AND TORI ARE CLOSE

Chapter 2 

*1 month before Trina's accident"

"Hey, Hey, Hey" Tori happily says as she walks up to her friends. She gets various replies of "Sup, Hey Tor, why so happy".

"Welllllll…. I get to direct my first play this month, and that's not it Chuck Bostick will be there" she exclaims.

"Isn't he like one of the most famous directors in Hollywood"? Andre questions taking a bite out of his fries.

"Yup, that's why this play has to be perfect, because then if he likes it it will be my ticket to being famous" Tori squeals.

Cat jumps on Tori and hugs her "Well, congrats Tor"!

"We need to celebrate, Nozu anyone it's all on me" Robbie exclaims.

"Sure, no problem, I'm down". "Ughhh, wait before we go I have to go change my clothes" Tori moans.

"Why"? Beck asks.

"Well, when I found out I kind of peed a little".

"So why didn't you just go home and change"? Andre asks.

"Well, I was so excited that's I just had to tell someone…"

Jade chuckles ''and don't forget you can't drive"

Tori playfully punches her.

"Alright, I'll take you" Jade says.

"We'll meet you guys there".

They all quickly leave.

*skip car ride to Tori's house*

''So then what happened next" Tori laughs out as they walk to her door.

"His pants completely rip"! Jade exclaims.

"Ooooh that was hilarious "Tori says as she wipes the laughing tears out her eyes.

"Tori, Tori I hate to ruin your fun but theirs a car is that parked next to your house" Jade says.

"What are you talking about"? Tori sneers. She turns around proving Jade's statement right.

"I don't know, c'mon I'll ask my dad".

Tori throws her bag down and yells out "DAD, IM HOME"!

"DAD, are you here"! Tori yells out.

Tori turns to Jade and shrugs "He's probably in the back or something".

They suddenly hear weird noises coming from upstairs.

"Jade do you hear that"? Tori asks. Jade nods slowly "Yeah".

Jade takes a lamp and turns to Tori "C'mon". She quietly walks up the stairs with Tori following suit.

Tori cracks the door open and peeks through and is shocked at what she sees.

Tori's dad in all his glory in bed with another woman. Jade peeks through too after seeing Tori's mouth wide open.

Jade gasps ''Tor-Tor-I I am so sorry" Jade says.

Tori looks at Jade with tears in her eyes "I can't believe my dad , w-would do this" her voice cracks.

"Maybe, we're seeing it wrong maybe they're just exercising together" Jade says trying to brighten the mood.

"Thanks for that , but you don't exercise naked Jade" Tori states .

"Dav-David stop for a second I think I hear something" the woman breathes out. 

He looks around. "I don't hear anything Bianca, you're just being paranoid" he says as he kisses her neck.

"David stop, go check what if it's your wife?'' she pleads.

" _THAT STUPID SLUT, SHE KNOWS HE HAS A WIFE"! Tori thinks._ She looks at Jade and judging by the look on her face she's thinking the same thing.

Before David can open the door and check Tori barges in. The woman quickly covers herself with the blankets.

"Tor-Tor what are you do-do-ing here, weren't you suppose to be staying afterschool" he stammers.

"I could ask the same thing, why aren't you at work? Oh wait because your too busy screwing this whore" Tori yells out angrily.

"HEY-"

"Shut it woman" Tori cuts her off. "Dad, how could you…. do this to mom…. Me, Trina"? Tori yells.

"Tori , you have to understand everything is not what it seems" David says.

"Then what was it , were you guys exercising or you accidently fell into bed naked with a woman, what is it dad please enlighten me " Tori replies.

"Torie Bear me and-"

"Don't call me that you just lost that right"

"Tori, me and your mother aren't doing so good right now and –"

He gets cut off again by Tori screaming " So you think its okay to go around, and screw other woman behind mom's back , yeah dad your quite the man, "!

"Tori, I love your mother very much, but I don't think we can recover and Bianca here just relieves all tha-"

He gets cut off by a slap in the face from Tori "Your pathetic"!

The room goes silent. Bianca starts shuffling around for her clothes "Wellllll, I think I should get going , bye David" Bianca says and leaves. She bumps into Jade on the way out.

"Tori , you can't tell your mother about this" David pleads.

"Your right I cant tell her, but you will and if you don't I will , by the way I think it will hurt more from her own daughter telling her then her husband" Tori spits out.

Tori pulls Jade along and exits the room with a slam of the door.

David sighs and runs a hand through his hair.


End file.
